


Revolving Doors

by SpaceKase



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Life is a series of never-ending series of revolving doors.Gary Smith knows he heard that saying somewhere before, but Hell if he can remember where.A challenge to pass the time; put your music player of choice on randomize, and write whatever comes to mind based on the song that pops up.
Relationships: Gary Smith & Jimmy Hopkins, Lola Lombardi/Johnny Vincent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. Skold vs KFMDM - A Common Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Over a decade ago, there was a challenge among fanfic writers: put your iPod/iTunes account on shuffle, and write a fic based on whichever song came up. I decided to do just that with Bully, and got a surprising amount of material to work with.
> 
> Other tags will be added depending on what comes up, including pairing tags, of which I'm sure there will be many. Trigger warnings will be added before each chapter. I don't think there are any here, but in case I'm wrong, please let me know. 
> 
> Song #1 is A Common Enemy on the Skold vs. KMFDM album. It's short, but I think they'll get longer as they go on.

The new kid isn't much to look at; his head looks like a lumpy potato and his face resembles Chad's stupid dog after it ate that wasp one time. 

Still, there's something about him that draws attention from people wherever he goes, and Gary is no exception.

Not two words leave Jimmy Hopkins' mouth before Gary decides that he can use him to his advantage. All his plotting and planning had been coming together so nicely, but it isn't until dear little Jimmy Boy falls into his lap that Gary finally sees the big picture. The final piece of the puzzle is right here, sleeping in the room closest to the dorm's door. 

He wastes no time sinking his claws into the little simpleton, alternating between getting down to meet him on his level and butting heads with him in a way he's familiar with, and condescending down to him as he mentally runs circles around him. He sends him out to do his dirty work, getting the right people on his side while giving others exactly what's coming to them, all while Gary promises him that it'll all be worth it for the two of them. James, at least, sees everyone else for what they really are; worms to be stomped on and ground into the pavement. A common enemy for the two of them to team up against, or so Gary lets him believe.

It's so easy to push him where he needs him. _So easy._..

Despite knowing where he is, Jimmy Boy is all too willing to listen to Gary, to let him into his mind and twist and turn whatever he pleases. Evidently he's never heard the saying 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' 

All good things have to come to an end, unfortunately, and despite how much fun he's having, Gary realizes he almost regrets leading Jimmy to the hole where he knows Russel will be waiting for him.

Almost.


	2. The Used - Hands and Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone were to ask Lola Lombardi if she truly loved Johnny Vincent, her answer would be "Of course!" It wouldn't have been a lie; not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly!unpopular opinion: I love Lola Lombardi.
> 
> Hell, I actually like ALL the girls in this game. The ladies, too, with the exception of Edna maybe.

If anyone were to ask Lola Lombardi if she truly loved Johnny Vincent, her answer would be "Of course!" It wouldn't have been a lie; not really.

She loved him. Was even _in_ love with him.

What she did wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but hers, she knew. It wasn't Johnny's fault that Lola's feelings would fade as quickly as they'd come whenever they were together. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't the only person--the only _thing_ \--in their tiny, four-year world that made her feel something.

Anything at all. 

The fugue that had settled over her developing mind had done so about the same time she'd hit puberty. She'd been ten years old when she'd developed breasts, had her first period, and began seriously pondering her place in the world. 

Ten years old when all of a sudden the boys and men around her began to look at her differently. 

Ten years old when she began to realize that her ability to feel things--happiness, sadness, anger, the basic emotions that came with being human--began to change. 

Lola had been put on antidepressants. But she hadn't taken them in three years. 

Instead, she chased after anything and anyone that would make her feel. Johnny was the primary one; she was pretty sure what she felt for him was love.

Wasn't it? What _else_ could it be?

He wasn't the only one, though. There was also Tom. And Gord. And Chad and Jimmy and Mandy. 

She would always come back to Johnny, who she knew was hurt by all of it. He begged, _pleaded,_ for her to stop; for her to stay faithful to him. He loved her, he told her; he would die for her.

And Lola believed him. The problem was that she would never die for _him_.

"I love you, Johnny," she whispered; he was literally on his knees, completely submissive to her, willing to do anything she asked. His hands were on her leather-clad hips; his head rested on the expanse of stomach her crop top revealed. "I love you so much." It was all she could give him. 

He believed that much, at least. The watery smile he gave her as he looked up at her told her as much.

It wasn't his fault that she was left feeling completely empty after their little tryst was over. That, once again, her mind wandered to what her existence truly meant, what her life had become. 

How he was probably the only person who would mourn her when she was gone. 

Desperate for something more, Lola found herself back outdoors on campus, making her way to The Hole. It was no secret among the student populace that she liked watching boys fight.

She suspected that was the most she'd be feeling for the rest of the night.


	3. Radiohead - Pulk/Pull Revolving Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's little else for Gary Smith to do at Happy Volts except stare out the window and think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TITLE DROP.

Life is a never-ending series of revolving doors.

Gary Smith knows he heard that saying somewhere before, but Hell if he can remember where. All he really knows is that it sums up where he is right now. 

_Never thought I'd end up back here_ , he thinks as he glares out his cell window. He doesn't bother calling this pit at Happy Volts Asylum a bedroom, and he's pretty sure no one is going to correct him if he says it out loud. At least he gets a room all to himself, this time; giving him a roommate is a mistake this place won't make again. 

Much as Gary loves his own mind, sometimes he hates it. He thinks too much; it's something he's been told on more than one occasion. He'd thought too much in his sophomore year of high school at Bullworth Academy, and now wouldn't you know it? He'd been punished by being thrown back here, where he can now do nothing _but_ think. _Fucking morons..._

The revolving doors of his life had given him limits, but also opportunities. He's still convinced that his medication is nothing but a limit; even if Gary's mind refuses to shut up, it's still vastly preferable to the fuzzy grey nothing his last prescription had reduced him to. 

How appropriate, then, that the year he'd finally decided to stop taking them had been the same year Jimmy Fucking Hopkins showed up. What a Hell of an opportunity that had been for him; maybe the moron had beaten him with sheer brute strength, but sending him through door after door had made Gary feel powerful and in control in a way he hadn't in years.

This is a punishment; a door that's revolving slower than the others. They're hoping he'll come out of it rehabilitated; a better, saner man.

They're shit out of luck, because Gary doesn't regret a single damn thing. 

So a bunch of property got destroyed. So a bunch of people got hurt. So some even almost got killed. 

At least Gary's left his mark on something. He's left a trapdoor in that festering cesspit that he knows a lot of people won't manage to get out of. People in this town will forever know the name Gary Smith. 

With a smirk, he lays back on his cot with his arms pillowed beneath the back of his head, now newly eager to see what door life will open for him next.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY need to stop forgetting to add this disclaimer: I also go by Space-Kase on Tumblr, which is where I spend most of my time when I'm not here. If you want to talk to me about non-fanfic, non-fandom-related things, come give me a shout!


End file.
